


[Podfic of] By Trial & Error

by exmanhater



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babysitting, F/F, Femslash, Kid Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s what happens when you’re the only person in your family who doesn’t have kids and you and your girlfriend work from home: you basically get used as a daycare service when your sisters drag their husbands out for a rare and well-deserved summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] By Trial & Error

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Trial & Error](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738624) by [krakens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krakens/pseuds/krakens). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/By%20Trial%20&%20Error.mp3) (4.14 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 9:02

**Streaming:**  



End file.
